The present invention relates to compositions for use as thickening agents in aqueous brine systems and to aqueous well servicing fluids prepared therefrom.
Thickened aqueous mediums, particularly those containing oil field brines, are commonly used as well servicing fluids such as drilling fluids, workover fluids, completion fluids, packer fluids, well treating fluids, subterranean formation treating fluids, spacer fluids, hole abandonment fluids, and other aqueous fluids in which an increase in viscosity is desired. It is known to use hydrophilic polymeric materials such as hydroxyethyl cellulose (HEC) as thickening agents for aqueous mediums used in such well servicing fluids. However, HEC is not readily hydrated, solvated or dispersed in certain aqueous systems without elevated temperatures and/or mixing under high shear for extended periods of time. For example, hydroxyethyl cellulose polymers are poorly hydrated, solvated or dispersed in aqueous solutions containing one or more multivalent cation water soluble salts, such as heavy brines having a density greater than about 11.7 ppg which are used in well servicing fluids. In many cases, as for example in workover operations, the equipment available for preparing the well servicing fluids does not readily lend itself to high temperature, high shear mixing. Accordingly, it is usually necessary, if it is desired to use such thickened brines to prepare them off the well site or to circulate the fluid in the hot borehole.